No more little Ms Perfect
by Nenengtowo
Summary: Hermione is sick of being so PERFECT! She's gonna change, but will her knew attitude break her friendships?
1. Waterlogged

"She's got .tattoo's and piercings.she likes minor threats she like social distortion." I sang  
  
"Hermione? Are you in there?" Ginny Weasley called to me  
  
"Huh? What? Is that you Ginny? What did you say?" I shouted over the rushing water  
  
"Never mind...Stop singing and get out of the shower! You've been in there for about an hour!"  
  
"Hey! Nice rhyme" I laughed  
  
"Very funny. Meet me in the Great Hall. Dinner is ready and I'm starving!"  
  
Ginny then ran out of the steaming bathroom.  
  
"Man. I gotta stop showering so long. I'm getting waterlogged!" I thought as I rapped a towel around myself  
  
I was late! -one of the many few times though- So I quickly found something to wear and splashed on some lotion  
  
*  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked  
  
"Probably still singing in the shower" Ginny laughed  
  
I then ran into the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table. I immediately spotted Ginny and Ron. Probably because of their hair!  
  
"Hi guys! Where's Harry?" I asked sitting down to catch my breath  
  
"Dunno...What were you singing in the shower anyway?" Ginny asked curiously  
  
"Oh.just a song from a muggle band" I answered  
  
"This is good." Ron said munching on a chicken leg  
  
Me, Ron, and Harry had been best friends ever since we came to Hogwarts. We were in our 4th year now. Neither Ron nor Harry had a crush on me and I didn't have a crush on them either.  
  
*  
  
After searching almost everywhere in Hogwarts, Ron and me walked to the library.  
  
"Well, we've looked everywhere for Harry except here" Ron said opening the door  
  
We walked in to see billions of books everywhere with a few people inside. We decided to split up.  
  
I walked through all the halls of books until I came to the last one in the back of the room.  
  
I heard whispering behind the bookshelf I was near. I pressed my ears closer to the books to make out what the person was saying  
  
"Oh hi Cho! Nah that's to dumb...Ummm...Hi Cho how are you?...nope...Whazzup Babe, you looking hot today...no way..."  
  
Immediately, I realized it was Harry.  
  
"Hi Romeo. What are you practicing for?" I asked coming to his view  
  
"AH! Oh sorry 'Mione! You scared me!" Harry jumped  
  
"So, you gonna ask her out?" I asked  
  
Suddenly BIG blushes appeared on Harry's face  
  
"I don't know. Every time I try to talk to Cho, I get so...nervous"  
  
"Just pretend you're talking to me."  
  
"Eww!" Harry laughed as I gave him a friendly punch  
  
"I'll help you" I smiled  
  
Ron then came, "There you are Harry! Let's go you guys, I'm starving!"  
  
"Ron, we just ate!" I said as we headed out the door  
  
"So.." Ron said  
  
We all laughed and headed back to the Great Hall 


	2. Transformation begins

It was probably the worst day of my life. First of all, I woke up at 4:00 and couldn't go back to sleep. Then I had a test in McGonagall's class that I forgot to study for and got a C. Then I was told off by at lest 3 teachers for not paying attention in their class. And last but not lest, I got detention for being late in Potion Class. I was using the bathroom for goodness sake!  
  
"Oh man! I'm DEAD tired!" I told Ginny as we walked out of Snape's classroom  
  
"Well, next period is lunch. Why don't you go take a short nap? I can wake you up when lunch is over if you want" Ginny said  
  
*  
  
I took Ginny suggestion and walked to the Gryffindor common room. When I reached my bed, I fell asleep immediately!  
  
1hr went by quickly and Ginny came right on time to wake me up. The problem was, she couldn't wake me up!  
  
"Get up Hermione! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Hmmm.go away." I mumbled  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"Ugh.its still night time.go away."  
  
"Fine." And with that, Ginny left me sleeping there.  
  
*  
  
It was 3:00 when my eyelids -finally- let me open them  
  
"OH MY GOD! I've been sleeping for 3 hours! I'm in major trouble!"  
  
I was running all over the room looking for my stuff and at the same time trying to get ready  
  
When I got my books together, I ran into the bathroom to refresh myself  
  
I looked at myself carefully. I wasn't EXTREMLY ugly or EXTREMLY pretty. I was average. I was smart but not cool. Dull but not fun. Bossy but not funny. I would never think of doing anything that was against the rules, anything that might get teachers upset at me, or anything..BAD.  
  
"I'm sick of being me" I sulked forgetting about the time h  
  
I looked across the counter and saw Lavender's make up  
  
I picked up a maroon colored lipstick. "Nice color" I smiled dabbing some on  
  
Next was the eyeliner. I've never really put on makeup before so I was a little unsure about it  
  
"No Hermione. Think positive. You have to change," I told myself confidently  
  
*  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed kicking the bathroom door open  
  
"What?" I said  
  
Another hour had past and I had put on everything that Lavender had in her makeup kit. And, I must admit, I looked good.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ginny asked looking half-confused and half- surprised  
  
"Ok. My first victim. I have to show Ginny that I'm not Little Ms. Perfect anymore." I thought taking a deep breath  
  
"You got a problem? What? You don't like the 'new me'? Well, TO BAD!"  
  
I then walked out of the bathroom and headed toward my next class smiling  
  
*  
  
Since I was different now, I had an 'I don't care' attitude. And I liked it. So, for my next 'bad' move, I walked as slow as possible to the next class  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Professor Sprout scolded as I walked into the Greenhouse 30mins late, "Please explain to me and the class why you have been skipping classes and why you are late"  
  
"It's a free world. I can be late if I want. Besides, there's nothing I'm missing" I replied rather selfishly  
  
Everyone was staring at me. I could feel their eyes. Inside I felt TERRIBLE, but I knew I had to say it. Around me I could hear some of my classmates giggling. Probably because of my makeup or my 'smart-ass' remark.  
  
"Well I never..Hermione come with me!" Professor Sprout said angrily, "Everyone, I will be back in a few minutes. Please keep working on feeding your mandrakes" 


	3. Bad move

"Well that totally sucked!" I thought as Professor Sprout led me to Dumbledore's office  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly behind his desk fiddling with some papers  
  
The room was full of light. Everything seemed to shine. There were full draws and closets everywhere, but everything was really clean.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Ms. Granger has been skipping classes and.." Professor Sprout paused, "..and she publicly disrespected me.."  
  
"Well...." Dumbledore began, "I will handle this. Thank you professor"  
  
Professor Sprout then left the room with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"And here comes my detention." I thought  
  
"So Hermione. How are you?" Dumbledore asked  
  
I looked at him confused, but replied, "I'm good"  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I think Sprout is in a bad mood"  
  
It was silent for a moment. "I can't believe I just lied." I thought  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger. The only thing to do is give you a detention"  
  
"Yeah....whatever"  
  
"You may leave. And Hermione, please treat others the way you would want to be treated"  
  
I left the office quickly with my detention slip and went back to my room to get my stuff for my next class.  
  
"I'd better be on time or I'll probably be expelled"  
  
As I left the room I bumped into Ginny  
  
Ginny looked at me. She was heartbroken. I, her best friend, had turned against her.  
  
We didn't say anything, but continued to mind our own businesses  
  
I walked alone to the classroom until Ron came  
  
"Hey "Mione!"  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind.."  
  
Ron looked at me and didn't look away for a long time  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Um..it's just that.."  
  
"I look stupid? What the hell is wrong?"  
  
"No. That was awesome the way you talked to Sprout and you look..pretty"  
  
Then Ron ran up ahead to walk with Neville. But as I looked closely, I could see him blushing  
  
I smiled and thought, "Damn I'm good"  
  
*  
  
The whole day went by and I didn't talked to anyone. Probably because they were angry at me or they thought I was a friggin weirdo  
  
Detention came and it was held in Snape's classroom. That was ALREADY bad, but to make it worse, MALFOY had detention too!  
  
"DAMN!" I thought angrily as I sat across the room from Malfoy  
  
"Why me? Of ALL the people in Hogwarts I have to been stuck in a room with the two people I hate the most!"  
  
"Granger. Malfoy. I have go use the..oh never mind..why on earth would I tell YOU?" Snape said staring at us with a mean face, "I'll be right back. Keep working on your..work"  
  
So there I was. Alone with Malfoy. 


	4. The 'BAD' Teacher

"Wow. This is amazing. The 'perfect' Hermione Granger is -actually- in detention."  
  
"Yup. Pretty amazing!" I laughed  
  
Draco stared at me. I kept my eyes on my paper, but I knew what he was thinking. Why did I laugh at his teasing remark? Why didn't I tell him to "Shutup" or something?  
  
"So. What did you do?" Draco finally said  
  
"Talked back to Sprout"  
  
"No way! Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm dead serious"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm tired of being so perfect. I'm so boring. I want to be someone new."  
  
"Cool"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You're not gonna be a friggin annoying teachers pet anymore!" Draco laughed, "And. This is our first conversation that doesn't included name calling or arguing."  
  
"Yeah. You're right." I smiled  
  
McGonagall then came in. "Alright you two. You still have an hour left of detention, but I have to go to a staff meeting. You are dismissed."  
  
Draco and I walked out. I didn't care if people saw us walking and talking together anymore. It was 6:00 and no one was there anyway. Everyone was probably doing their homework in their room.  
  
"Um Draco?"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Oh my God. I called him Draco" I thought blushing  
  
"Never mind that. I was wondering. Can you teach me how to be...um...what's the word.."  
  
"Bad? That depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"On how much you're gonna pay me!" He laughed again and I felt like punching him. But I had to act cool.  
  
"Nah. I'm just playin with ya. Sure."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah. To get a 'Goodie two shoes' on my side is a miracle"  
  
"I'm not on your side."  
  
"Whatever. You wanna begin now?"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
"Hold up. First rule. Don't EVER say please or thank you or any of that crap anymore."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Second rule. You have to lean how to say 'I don't care'"  
  
"Ok. I don't care"  
  
"No I mean..never mind."  
  
"Hermione!" It was Ron. Malfoy and I were passing the Gryffindor Tower and Ron must have spotted us.  
  
"Alright Granger. Here's you're chance." Draco whispered  
  
I took a big breath. "What do you want Weasley?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Um..I was just coming to tell you that we're having a party for our Quidditch team in the common room. But it looks like you're to busy hear with you're new boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, so what if he's my boyfriend? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Ron gave Draco and me a dirty look and walked back to the tower very pissed off.  
  
I looked at Draco and I blushed. I had just called him my boyfriend! 


	5. Oliver?

I looked at him. I didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Very smooth, Granger. Very smooth" Malfoy smiled, "But 2 things: 1, don't EVER call me your boyfriend and, 2 I have to go now."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere to get away from you. I can't let anyone see me with a mudblood!" He teased running off  
  
I felt annoyed and angry. If I was the old Hermione, I would have ran off crying. But I had to be tough. I just watched him go..  
  
*  
  
Evening came and everyone was in the Great Hall eating. I wasn't hungry so I headed toward the Common Room.  
  
"Pig snout!" I said to the fat lady in the picture.  
  
The picture opened and I walked inside. No one seemed to be there.  
  
"What's wrong with me?! Why am I being like this?!" I said aloud dropping my stuff on a chair and collapsing on the couch  
  
"Why are you being like what?" Said a voice behind a chair that was faced away from me  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" I asked the person with a familiar voice  
  
The chair turned around and I saw a person I would LAST expect to be there  
  
"Oliver?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Uh..this is the Gryffindor common room and I am Gryffindor, remember?" He said looking at me as if I was stupid  
  
"Oh. Right. You just startled me, that's all"  
  
"So. What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on Hermione. You don't expect me to believe that you're OK"  
  
"I guess I can tell him since just about ALL my friends are pissed off at me..But I feels weird talking to someone that is older.." I thought staring into the fire  
  
"Oh alright..I want to be someone else"  
  
"O.k.." Oliver said slowly and looked at me again as if I was stupid  
  
"Ok. Let me break it down for you. Everyone knows me a smart, bossy, TOTALLY un-cool, weird, and ugly girl.."  
  
"You're not ugly" Oliver said  
  
I looked up from the fire and gazed into his eyes. They were so deep. Like a never-ending tunnel. I wanted to stare forever  
  
"WHAT AM I DOING!" I thought looking away from his beautiful eyes  
  
"Sorry," Oliver blushed, "You can continue"  
  
"Uh...right..yeah so I'm like little ms perfect to everyone and I'm SO un- popular. So..I'm trying to change!"  
  
"You're clothes? Nah..just kidding"  
  
We laugh for a while and then I began again  
  
"I've already began. I got my first detention this afternoon!" I smiled  
  
"Wow..If you're happy about a detention, then you MUST be different"  
  
"Well, I'd better get off to bed now." I yawned and looked at the clock. It was now 8:30.  
  
"Oh, and Oliver? Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome. Good night." He smiled  
  
I felt goose bumps run up and down my skin. Was beginning to have a crush on Oliver? 


End file.
